


Pleasure Points

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, In Public, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Strap-Ons, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Ty Lee figures out she can do more than just block chi. She can hit a special trigger point on Mai's back that makes her come.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Pleasure Points

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoy. All characters are consenting adults.

**In Bed:**

Mai heard the door open and instantly covered herself. Ty Lee beamed at her, closing the door behind her. “What are you doing?”

When Mai realized who it was, she dropped the robe. She rolled her eyes, though she wore a small smile. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking? I was changing.”

“I have to knock to enter my own bedroom?” Ty Lee asked innocently. She had already wiped the makeup off, but she was still strapped into her Kyoshi Warrior armor. She wrapped an arm around Mai’s bare waist and pulled her into a kiss. Mai shivered at the feeling of her bare skin against Ty Lee’s armor. Ty Lee pressed a few kisses to her cheeks and smiled into her neck. “You’re so pretty,” she giggled.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I just love you,” Ty Lee took Mai’s face in her hands and kissed her again. She smoothed her hands down Mai’s back. “You’re tense.”

Mai shivered under her touch. “Long day.” She swept her hair off her neck for Ty Lee. She loved when she touched her neck. Her hands were incredible. She kneaded the muscles in Mai’s neck, redirecting the congested energy and coaxing the knots to unravel. Mai groaned as her muscles relaxed.

Ty Lee gave her a soft smile, full of love. “You deserve some attention.” She coaxed Mai to lay down on her stomach on their bed. She worked the muscles on Mai’s back, moving the tension out of her. She pressed her thumbs along the perimeters of Mai’s scapulas. The muscles quivered and released under her touch.

“You’re so good at that.” Mai mumbled into a pillow. The tension was melting away, leaving her relaxed and pliant.

Ty Lee smiled, moving her hands lower down Mai’s back. “Thanks. Lots of practice.”

Mai felt the tension unlock in her back and then her abdomen. It felt good. Really good. She bit her lip. It was almost too good. She was thankful for her soft pants, covering the wet evidence of her pleasure. She barely stifled a moan in her throat.

Ty Lee pressed into her lower back, and a lightning bolt of pleasure zipped through her. Mai inhaled sharply. What was that? It was just a massage, but Mai was dripping and shivering with arousal. Ty Lee’s hands were just on her back. She couldn’t explain it.

And she didn’t want it to stop.

Ty Lee moved to another spot that had Mai convulsing and gasping. White fire rushed through her blood. It surged through her body and tightened in her core. Her muscles seized, rolling through quivering pulses. It was hedonistic and erotic in a way she couldn’t articulate.

Ty Lee pulled away. “Are you alright?”

Mai looked at Ty Lee over her shoulder, feeling absolutely wrecked. “I just came.”

Ty Lee grinned. “Really? I didn’t think it would actually work.”

Mai rolled over and sat up. Her relaxed muscles were slow to obey. “You were _trying_ to make me come?”

“I figured it was worth a shot.” Ty Lee’s face suddenly filled with concern. “Why? Did you not like it?”

Mai offered her a weak smile. “It’s not that. I just wasn’t expecting it. Maybe you could give me a little warning next time?”

Ty Lee nodded. She kissed her, holding her face in her hands. “I will.” She smiled against Mai’s lips.

Mai’s fingers hovered over the buckles on Ty Lee’s armor. “If you’ll let me, I’d like to return the favor.” Ty Lee beamed and started unbuckling her armor. Mai took off her pants. She tossed them on the floor and helped Ty Lee remove her armor.

Ty Lee laid back, and Mai slowly teased the delicate skin on her inner thighs. She was wet too, Mai realized. “When did you learn to do that?” Mai asked, fingers inching higher.

“Just now,” Ty Lee said. Her voice was strained. She writhed under Mai. “I wasn’t sure if it would work- oh!” Mai slowly slipped a finger into her, ever so gently. “It was a lucky guess.” Her knees drifted closed, but Mai held them open. Mai’s thumb circled around her clit. A light, teasing touch on sensitive skin.

“Mm, Mai, please!” Ty Lee’s voice wavered. It was squeaky and weak. Mai loved when she couldn’t control herself. Ty Lee squirmed. Her hands fisted in the sheets. Mai slipped another finger in, just to watch her shiver. She brushed the pad of her thumb over Ty Lee’s clit. The faintest hint of direct stimulation.

Ty Lee cried out. “Mai! Fuck!” Her hand came up to tug at her nipples. Mai caught her wrist and placed her hand back down by her side.

“Let me do that,” Mai said. She kissed her. Ty Lee’s breaths were coming in heavy pants. She looked up at Mai who had the faintest ghost of a smile on her face. Mai loved seeing Ty Lee come apart. She flicked Ty Lee’s nipples, making her keen.

“Let go, Ty Lee. It’s okay. You can come.” She tugged hard on her nipples and thrust into her at just the right angle. Her thumb rubbed circles around that perfect spot.  
Ty Lee seized up. Her breath stopped and she fell apart under Mai. Mai kept going, fucking her through the orgasm. She shivered, writhing uncontrollably.

Ty Lee’s breath returned in huge heaving gasps. She cried and clung to Mai.

“That’s it. Good, baby girl. You’re beautiful.”

Ty Lee’s breathing slowed. She whimpered and held Mai close. They shared a kiss.

“Was that good?” Mai asked.

“Do you need to ask?” Ty Lee shoved her playfully. “It was amazing.”

Mai kissed the soft skin on Ty Lee’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Ty Lee beamed up at her. “I love you, too.” Mai returned the smile. It was the best feeling in the world. She loved this woman, and she loved being close with her.

“Can I try the massage again?” Ty Lee asked. “I want to find the exact spot that triggers it.”

Mai hummed. “Why? Do you want to make me come on command?”

Ty Lee tilted her head and smiled. “Would you like that?”

Mai stared at her, incredulous that she would even ask. She chewed her lip, considering. Why not? She had liked it. And Ty Lee had liked it too. “I wouldn’t mind.” She rolled over on her stomach beside Ty Lee.

Ty Lee’s hands skimmed over her back. “I think it was right around here,” she said, pressing into Mai’s lower back.

“Mhm, not quite.” Mai’s eyes drifted closed. “Feels good though.”

Ty Lee’s warm palms smoothed over her muscles. Then she pressed a different spot, slightly lower. Mai whined. “Getting close,” Ty Lee said. Mai didn’t have to look at her to know she had that self satisfied smirk on her face.

She dug into a sensitive spot, and Mai gasped. The pleasure bloomed in her stomach. Ty Lee’s fingers kneaded the muscles. Mai groaned as the euphoric tingles shocked her. They sparked in her veins.

Mai’s mouth fell open when she came. She shook as it rushed through her. Ty Lee was more confident this time, pressing hard into the spot as tremors wracked Mai’s body.

It was too much. She convulsed, her hands balling in fists as a wrecked cry tore from her throat.

Ty Lee relented, smoothing her palms over Mai’s back in broad strokes. “Are you okay?”

Mai nodded. She twitched as she rolled over. “That felt so good. Even better the second time.”

Ty Lee beamed. She snuggled into Mai’s side. Mai kissed her. Her lips were soft and inviting. “Could we experiment more with this?” Ty Lee asked.

Mai gave her a wry smile. “I have a feeling we’re going to get some use out of this.”

**In the Conference Room:**

Ty Lee placed her hand in the middle of Mai’s back. “I could make you come right now,” she whispered.

Mai shivered. She looked around the room. Almost everyone had left the conference room after Zuko adjourned the meeting. Only a few councilors remained, chatting about their meeting notes. No one was paying attention to them. Mai arched an eyebrow at Ty Lee. “Do it then.”

Ty Lee searched her face. “Wait, really?”

“Why not?”

Ty Lee’s smile was blinding. “You’re the best, Mai.”

Mai quirked her lip. “I just like the orgasms.”

Ty Lee’s voice was sultry as she leaned close to Mai’s ear. “Then you’ll really like this.” Her hand slipped down low on Mai’s back. Her fingers tickled through her robes and pressed into her back.

Mai inhaled sharply, muscles tensing. She shuffled her notes, pretending to be invested in some crucial piece of data. Ty Lee leaned over her shoulder, also looking at the notes. They could feel each other’s breaths. Ty Lee’s were slow and steady. Mai was panting, shallow and quick.”

“Right here?” Ty Lee asked. Mai nodded. She didn’t trust her voice enough to speak aloud. The tight warmth spread through her. It was so good.

She was dizzy. Her cheeks burned from arousal and the thrill of Ty Lee touching her in public. She cleared her throat to conceal the moan that bubbled up. She was caught in the feeling. Stuck right on the edge. Teetering, reaching for it. Ty Lee pressed a bit harder, and Mai fell over the edge.

Mai came with a long, shaky exhale. The heat bloomed in her stomach, radiating out from her core. She leaned her elbows on the table, taking deep breaths.

Ty Lee kissed her temple as she came down. “How was that?”

“Good,” Mai murmured.

“Want to do it again sometime?”

Blushing, Mai nodded.

**In the Theatre:**

Mai wasn’t a fan of the Ember Island Players, but she loved Ty Lee. And if Ty Lee invited her to see a play, there was no way Mai could turn her down. Ty Lee’s hand rested on Mai’s inner thigh. A little higher than was proper for a public space. A little close to intimate areas.

Mai glanced at Ty Lee. She was watching the play intently, but there was a little smile on her face. Her other hand drifted to Mai’s lower back.

“Here?” Mai whispered. Her pulse picked up. She blushed in the dark theatre. Despite herself, she felt the heat rush between her legs. She throbbed as Ty Lee’s fingers brushed that spot on her back.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ty Lee whispered.

Mai shook her head.

Ty Lee made eye contact. The intensity of it burned Mai. “So you want me to keep going?”

“Yes, please Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee leaned close. Her lips brushed the shell of Mai’s ear as she spoke. “Do you want to come in this chair with strangers all around?”

Mai shivered. It was hot and humiliating. That Ty Lee had control over her in this way. And that they were, in fact, surrounded by strangers. She nodded, swallowing a whimper.

“I wanna come.”

Ty Lee’s hand gripped her thigh, and then she pressed right into that spot on her back. Mai tensed as the orgasm rolled through her. Her hips lifted off the seat, but Ty Lee pushed them back down.

“Stay still,” Ty Lee whispered. She pressed down on that spot with her knuckle, and Mai whimpered. Just as she was coming down from her first orgasm, Ty Lee launched her into a second, holding her legs open.

Mai humped the air as she came again. It was a humiliating movement. So pitiful and weak against Ty Lee’s hands. She fell back against the chair, panting.

As her breath returned to her, she risked a glance around her. No one had noticed anything. She leaned in close to Ty Lee, who was grinning wildly at her.

“Can I do you now?” Mai asked. Her hand brushed over the waistband of Ty Lee’s pants. Ty Lee nodded, leaning back in her seat.

Mai slipped her fingers into Ty Lee’s pants. She was wet already. Wet because of watching her. Making her come. It was an intoxicating feeling, knowing the effect she had on Ty Lee.

She parted Ty Lee’s legs, exploring gently with her fingers. Ty Lee sucked in a breath, and her legs fell open all the way. She made soft little huffs, hips rolling against Mai.

Mai chuckled low in her ear. She touched that spot so lightly and then pulled back. Ty Lee’s hand tightened around her thigh. “Fuck, Mai.”

Mai hummed in her ear. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. Just relax.”

Ty Lee grabbed her wrist, holding her hand still as she grinded into her. Her eyes squeezed shut like they always did when she was close.

“Gonna come?” Mai asked.

Ty Lee shook her head. “Not yet. Please, Mai. Two fingers.” She was quiet and breathy.

Mai slipped two fingers into her, and Ty Lee’s eyelids fluttered in bliss. Mai thrust into her. It was an awkward angle, especially with her hand shoved down Ty Lee’s pants, but she made it work. Ty Lee had a bruising grip on Mai’s thigh as she struggled to keep still.

Mai fingered her hard, tilting her hand to make shallow thrusts. She hit that spot that made Ty Lee weak with pleasure. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over her clit.

Ty Lee covered her mouth with her hand. She bit down on her palm to keep from crying out. “I’m gonna come,” she whispered, squirming uncontrollably.

“Then come,” Mai said, following her dedicated pattern of movement.

Ty Lee came. She clutched at Mai and writhed, her mouth open in a silent scream of delirious pleasure. Her legs twitched violently, and she kicked the seat in front of her hard enough to make it rattle.

Mai pulled her hand out immediately, just in time for the man to turn around and glare at Ty Lee briefly. She was flushed from her orgasm, but luckily, the dim theatre lights hid it well enough.

Ty Lee managed to come up with an apologetic smile, still shaking from her orgasm. When the man turned back around, Mai and Ty Lee exchanged adrenaline-filled grins. He didn’t suspect a thing.

**Back in Bed:**

They were snuggled in bed together after a long day. Mai nuzzled into Ty Lee’s neck. “You’ve been such a good girl recently,” Mai said. “Taking such good care of me.”

Ty Lee smiled at her. “Anything for you.” She leaned in for a kiss and ran her tongue over Mai’s lip.

Mai threw a leg over her hips, climbing on top of her. “Want me to take care of you tonight?”

Ty Lee shivered as Mai kissed the sensitive skin on her throat. “Yeah.”

Mai opened her robe, running her hands over Ty Lee’s ribs and up across her chest. Her hands were cool and soft, delicate. She ran her thumbs over her nipples, making little circles around them as they perked up. Gooseflesh spread across Ty Lee’s skin.

“Oh, Mai,” she whined. “Touch me, please.”

“I am touching you,” Mai said. She continued to run her thumbs in soft little circles around Ty lee’s nipples, never fully making contact.

Ty Lee writhed. “Please Mai.”

Mai leaned down to kiss her. Ty Lee surged up to meet her, wrapping her arms around her. Mai rolled onto her side. Her hand trailed down, teasing the soft fabric that covered Ty Lee’s modesty. Her hips twitched up toward Mai.

“Stop teasing me!”

“I can’t help it if you get worked up so easily,” Mai said. She slid the fabric over Ty Lee’s hips and down her legs. “Can I touch you here?” Mai asked, brushing her fingers over the newly revealed skin.

Ty Lee smiled at her. “Yeah.”

Mai spread her legs, smoothing her hands over the soft skin. Ty lee shivered at being so exposed. Mai held her thighs open. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Her cheeks burned.

Mai kissed at her thighs and bit the soft skin just hard enough to bruise. Ty Lee hummed. Her hips twitched against Mai. She arched up. Mai pinned her down and licked a flat stripe between her legs.

Ty Lee gasped. “Oh, that’s good, Mai.”

Mai slipped a finger inside her, curling it against the soft walls. Ty Lee wiggled underneath her and whined. Mai’s tongue danced against her, full of intent. “You like that?” she whispered into her skin.

Ty Lee grabbed fistfuls of Mai’s long hair, pushing her face in deeper. “More!”

Mai complied, swirling her tongue around that spot. Her hands came back up to play with Ty Lee’s chest. Flicking her nipples.

Ty Lee made a breathy noise and buried her hand in Mai’s hair. Mai hummed, leaning in further and sliding her tongue back and forth.

“Mmh, Mai. A little slower. Harder too.” She moaned. Her back arched off the bed. “Oh just like that. Yes, fuck!”

Mai slipped another finger into her, gently teasing that spot that made her toes curl.

“I’m gonna come.”

Mai tweaked her nipple, tugging just a little too sharply, and Ty Lee gasped.

“Fuck, Mai. I’m so close.”

Mai pulled back, removing her fingers from Ty Lee and sitting back on her legs.

Ty Lee quivered. She was hanging on the edge. “Fuck! Mai! Why did you do that?” She reached for herself, but Mai caught her hands and pinned them to her sides. She leaned back over Ty Lee and kissed her.

“Shh, calm down. I have something for you.” She kissed her again, a chaste peck on the lips. “It’s a gift.”

“What kind of gift?”

Mai got up and went to the dresser. She pulled out a small strap-on in Ty Lee’s favorite shade of pink. “I got this for us.”

Ty Lee sat up, watching her with blown pupils and a soft smile. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Mai took Ty Lee’s chin, tilting her head for another kiss. “You’ve been so sweet and generous recently. I wanted to return the favor.”

Ty Lee kissed her hard and dirty. “Put it on,” she whispered against her lips. Her hands went to Mai’s hips, helping her tighten the straps. Mai climbed back into bed, and Ty Lee giggled as she laid back, feeling the excitement bubble up in her.

“I’ll give you something to laugh about,” Mai said. She opened Ty Lee’s legs and slid into her.

Ty Lee gasped. “Oh, fuck, Mai. That’s so good.” She grabbed Mai’s shoulders, holding her close and kissing her neck. Mai started with gentle thrusts. Ty Lee whined and wrapped her legs around Mai.

“Good girl,” Mai said. “You like that?”

Ty Lee nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut. Mai put a hand between her legs, rubbing against her clit. Ty Lee writhed underneath her, barely able to form a coherent thought.

“So good, Mai! So good!” She kept talking, and it dissolved into nonsense noises of pleasure. “Gonna come.”

“Are you close?” Mai whispered. Ty Lee could feel her hot breath on her ear.

“Yes! Fuck!” Ty Lee’s voice cracked.

“Then come for me.”

She came, and her world stopped. She screamed. Mai kept going, thrusting into her relentlessly and rubbing a slippery thumb over her clit. Ty Lee scratched Mai’s back, whimpering inarticulate pleasure noises, but Mai didn’t let up. She kept pounding, and it was too much. Ty Lee squeezed her thighs around Mai’s waist. “Mai, fuck!”

Their eyes met. Mai was completely wrecked. “Touch me, Ty Lee. Fuck, make me come. I can’t take it.”

With trembling hands, Ty Lee reached one around to Mai’s back and put the other between their legs. She brushed over Mai’s clit at the same time she pressed into that spot on her back.

Mai came with the force of a lightning strike, fast and hot and electric. She shook and fell limp against Ty Lee. She twitched through the aftershock, pulsing the strap-on inside of Ty Lee.

They shared soft kisses as Mai pulled out and rolled onto her side next to Ty Lee. They both worked on the buckles on the harness, pulling the strap-on off Mai’s legs.

“Let’s do that again tomorrow,” Ty Lee said between kisses. “That was really fun!”

Mai pulled her into another kiss. “Mm, I’m glad you liked it too. Anything for you.”

Ty Lee beamed at her. “Anything? In that case, I have a few more ideas.”

Mai hushed her with a kiss. “You need to learn to quit while you’re ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A kudos or comment would make my day. Come visit me on tumblr at gyroscopefour if you want to drop by and say hello!


End file.
